puppet_storiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Puppet Stories Controversies
Puppet Stories has had several controversies since it first premiered. Language Profanity * Puppet Stories uses several uses of profanity even though its strong language is censored in the series mild language remains uncensored. Strong Language * Fuck, Shit, Cunt, Faggot, Prick, Dickhead, Bullshit, Motherfucker, Pussy, Tits, Whore, Bastard, Retard, Wanker. Mild Language * Piss, Ass, Asshole, Dick, Oh My God, God, Dame, God Dame, Crap, Bitch, Hell Other * Tosser, Twat, Cock, Knob, Screw Off, Screw You Sex Child Molestation * In Bill and the Teacher Calvin and Bill get molested by Miss Leslie. Sexual Violence Sexual Assault Rape Necrophilia Prostitution Beastiality Sexism * In Boys Vs. Girls it shows a battle between Boys and Girls. * In Pranks all the Boys and Girls pull pranks on each other. * In The Facebook Fight the characters reference the two episodes. Pedophilia Homosexuality * A character Louise Campbell is a lesbian and has had relationships with other females. Pornography Sexting Sexual Slavery Child Pornography Bisexual Drugs Alcohol * Alcohol such as Vodka, Gin, Tequila, Run, Whisky Smoking * Smoking such as Cigarettes Drugs * Drugs such as Weed, Heroin, Cocaine, Cannabis Violence Murder Child Abuse Domestic Violence Attempted Murder Suicide * In Good Luck Vs. Bad Luck Calvin tries to drown himself in the lake and then tries to get run over by a car. Homicide Abuse Vandalism Torture Bullying Cyberbullying Animal Abuse * In Meat Rampage animals get a abused they are then killed and made into meat. Prank Prank Call Cannibalism Insult Abduction Child Abduction Kidnapping Stabbing Strangulation Drowning Manslaughter Other Slavery * In Puppet Stories and the Serial Killer Peter turn all the characters into slaves they work for him and he doesn't let them rest he makes them non stop. Self Ham Racism * Bill sings The Chinese Song which is against people in China. * Bill sings Countries Be Positive which depicts Indian, Black People, Slavery * Calvin calls Dylan Blackface. * Bill said Paki. * In The New Boy Nigger is said many times. Stereotyping Haking Threat * The main character Bill occasionally threats people to do something for him * Most of Villains threaten the main and supporting characters. Stealing Robbery Breaking an Entry Trespassing Truancy * Calvin, Bill, Sally and Sam decide to ditch school in Calvin and Bill Take a Day of School. Blackmail Bomb Threat Burglary Death Threat Dangerous Driving Drunk Driving Fraud Shoplifting Stalking Illness and Disease Seizure Disorder Dysfunctional * The main characters have a dysfunction which leads to fights, arguments, fighting, vandalism, swearing, shouting, punching, kicking Autism Brain Damage Handicap Cripple Obesity Diabetes Cancer Breast Cancer Tantrum Mental Breakdown * Bill sometimes gets a mental breakdown which leads to shouting, fighting, vandalism Anger Issues * Dylan suffers from anger issues which leads to shouting Down Syndrome Mental Disorder * The main character Bill suffers mental disorder which lead to swearing, shouting, abusive, fight and destroying things. Religion Christianity Buddhism Hinduism Islam Judaism Category:Featured Articles